Price of Glory - Chapter 2
by madvan.adam
Summary: Kai finally learns that his old friends team will be present at the tournament, but will he return to his old self just to win against them ? - next chapter Merciless Eviction-


**This is my first time to share this story, I'm still a newbie. Please go easy on me for the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters in this story. Only the plot is originally mine.**

 **(This story is the next part of Memory's Journey)**

 **-Narrative-**

As the team Q4 prepares they're self for the upcoming Nagoya Tournament, Shin checking out his calendar how many day they have before the said event and checking out they're hotel they will be staying at. Misaki watching the customer plays vanguard at the counter and assisting the customer when they buy some booster pack.

 **Chapter 2 – Price of Glory**

 **Walking home after school**

Akari asking Misaki if she already sent a mail to Kai or if they have started mailing to each other, Misaki said "No, I haven't sent a mail to him since the time we got his number."(Feeling depress) Akari's emotion cannot be explained it's mix confusion, anger and disappointment for Misaki.

Akari: What's wrong with you!? We didn't get his number just for design and add a number in your phonebook you know?

Misaki: you don't need to be mad at me it's just that... (Feeling sad, a little bit of tears in eyes)

Akari: Sorry Mi-chan,(hugging Misaki at her right side tapping her head) it's just that all of our hard work will go to waste if you don't make a move. We both know that there are a couple of girls at their school scouting Kai.

Misaki: I know that (feeling sad), it's just that I don't know what I should mail to him. Or how can I start a conversation to him.

Akari: Give me your phone? What will you do if I'm not around mi-chan(smiling at Misaki) let me teach you how to start a conversation. (Misaki gave her phone to Akari) ok it's just simple I will reenact how should it be done okay, first you, just type these "Hi Kai, do you have some Genesis cards that I can borrow? Need to see if those cards will work with my current deck? "Then send to Kai's number like this!

Misaki was shocked that Akari really send a mail to Kai, as she check her sent items it was the same as Akari said. Misaki said "Akari?! Why send a mail like that? , she replied "Why not? It's a very friendly message right? I'm sure he will reply to you"(hahahah). After a couple of minutes Misaki's phone beeps for an incoming mail. Both Akari and Misaki checking out who is the sender of the mail,

Akari: it's from Kai! Hurry open the mail let's see what he says. (Acting like a kid who's in a hurry opening a gift box)

Misaki: (heart's beating fast, blushing, nervous at the same time) what if Kai replies with a no?

Akari: we wouldn't know unless you open the mail right? So open it up..

As Misaki open the mail from Kai, and Akari besides her looking at the mail.

-Content of the mail from Kai-

Hi, sure will bring those cards later. I just need to attend a meeting after class. So I might be coming late at the card capital. Oh by the way Misaki. Kindly tell to the Manager for the thing I requested last day.

After seeing the mail from Kai, Misaki's face turns red she thought that Kai won't reply, Akari looks at Misaki's face turning red and then she smile and said "Awwweeee, you're so cute turning red because of Kai's mail", She replied "I'm not… it's just that…". Akari said "you're happy? Well that a good sign now you can send a mail to him now."

Akari and Misaki reached the card capital and they saw Aichi, Kamui and the other players playing Vanguard. Then Miwa arrived at the shop alone (well they know that Kai will be late) Miwa greeted Aichi and the others, and he said that Kai went home and said that he will drop by here he'll just get something. Misaki felt happy that Kai will bring the cards that Akari mailed him, Even though it was just a makeup story.

2 hours has pass, Kai finally arrived at the Card Capital with a small box in his left hand. He approaches Misaki.

Kai: Misaki here's the cards that you requested to me.

Misaki: (still in unbelievable state she taught Kai is just bluffing) uh.. yes. Thank you Kai, Will check in the box if there's a card that can work with my genesis.

Kai: I'm sure you might find something there (Smiling at Misaki) oh. Be the way. Is the Manager here?

Misaki calling Shin,

Shin-san Kai is here, Shin replied to Misaki, it should be Manager.

Shin: I have the list of the team who will participate in the Nagoya Tournament next week. Even the foreign team is in there. (Smiling and feeling awesome)

Kai looking at the list seriously at the farthest table from the counter, While Misaki checking out the box that Kai gave to her. She found something that she can try into her deck. While checking on it, she's also taking a glimpse of Kai. Suddenly Misaki notices that Kai's face becoming excited.

Kai suddenly stand up looking for a player that can play with him, Aichi told to Kai that they can play.

Misaki want to tell Kai that they can do a play test but Aichi ask Kai First. Akari looking at Misaki "tsk tsk tsk. (Walks closer to Misaki) that's what happen if you hesitate, so next time be vigilant. I'll be going home Mi-chan see you tomorrow bye bye(then she hand gesture "I SEE YOU")"

as Kai and Aichi play. Misaki watches them from counter and she notice that the Kai's former self is emerging again. Then she heard "Final turn" again. Which Kai stop saying it recently from all his game.

As Aichi lose the game Kai told to Aichi some comments and miss play. Misaki was a little curious about that since both old Kai and the new Kai are showing after he saw the list of teams.

Kamui ask Aichi if they can do a playtest also, Aichi move to another table leaving Kai alone on his table.

Misaki: Kai. Would it be okay if we can do a playtest?

Kai: Sure. Did you find anything useful on that box?

Misaki: not much but there are some grade 2 and grade 1 that I want to try. Oh I'm not saying that the box did not help. (Hoping Kai won't be mad on what she said)

Kai: it's okay, I think you almost have all of the Genesis cards, Right?

Misaki: Not all. Cards that's essential for the deck only.

As they test their decks and talk to each other, Misaki feeling happy that they are talking to each other (well it a one big step for her) Misaki ask Kai about the list. Why did he become so excited while looking at it. Kai starring at Misaki, (his eyes is neither angry nor mad) Misaki's heart beating she's thinking that she ask a wrong question and Kai will be angry with him.

Kai: Me? Excited? Why should I not be excited? (he gave the list to Misaki) Toki's teams name is All is Dust.

Misaki: (Checking the list of teams' name) I found it. All is Dust. So this is their Teams Name? way way back then? (Sounds so weird)

Kai: yeah, I was a member of that team, and the way they play. One word Mesmerizing. And now is the best opportunity to give him a payback.

Misaki: you really want to return that payback do you.(smiling and laughing low)

Kai: of course, I want him to show that I can beat him now. Oh I will leave the box of Genesis to you since I'm not using it right now.

Misaki: (responded happily) Sure! Will take good care of it!(Kai left something to her, it means he trust Misaki to keep the Box safe)

Kai: you don't need to shout (laughing) see you tomorrow then. Good night (then he smiles at Misaki)

Misaki: Sorry, See you tomorrow good night. (Then she realize that she just said good night to Kai with ease, then she blushed)

Misaki lying on her bed thinking what happen earlier in the shop, how she talk to Kai and how Kai responded and even Kai told her good night, she kept rolling side to side blushing thinking it over and over again. This is the first time that someone says goodnight to her, and it was Kai…

 **Next Day**

Akari notice that Misaki yawn every 15mins and enduring not able to sleep in class (Well she's a role model in the class) clearly Akari is watching Misaki from her seat. The bell of the school rang meaning it's time for lunch. Akari and Misaki having lunch on their favorite spot,

Akari: Mi-chan it looks like you didn't get any sleep last night.

Misaki: huh? Ah yes. I didn't get any.

Akari: Why's any issue getting sleep?

Misaki: it's not it, I guess I was thinking about Kai last night to much.(she just blurted it out without thinking, not having much sleep)

Akari: I see, hmmmm you're thinking about him last night huh.. (looking at Misaki with a grin in her face)

Misaki: huh? What? Oh no. that's not it.

Akari: so what did he do to you? And he makes you think of him too much?

Misaki: he said good night to me last night when he was going home. And I responded with a good night. And he replied back with a smile.

Akari: Wow.. That's a great new Mi-chan.. it means he's showing that he's interested in you too. Aweee that's so cute Mi-chan..

Misaki: (blushing) you think so?

Akari: I know so. Hmmm if you and Kai become a couple then it would be Kaisaki. Yeah Kaisaki will be a cute name.. ( Smiling )

Misaki: Kaisaki? What are you thinking of? We're not yet a couple.

Akari: but you want to be right ?

Misaki lowering down her head

Misaki: of course ( a very low tone of voice )

As they go to the Card Capital after school Akari all did as they came to the shop was calling Misaki "Kaisaki". Misaki well she's not mad at that since she thinks also it's a cute name but they are the only one should know the Kaisaki. Aichi and Kamui came to the shop to practice, and then Miwa came to the shop looking around.

Miwa: Ne-chan did you see Kai drop by here?

Misaki: not yet. Why?

Miwa: well he didn't come to school today. Our homeroom teacher told us Kai got sick, impossible.

Misaki: (thinking also what might be the reason) he didn't text or emails you about it?

Miwa: well sometimes he sends mail. I think I might know where he might be. Bye ne-chan.

Misaki get her phone then send a text/mail to Kai. "Kai, Miwa is looking for you. Is there something wrong?" then Akari looking at Misaki while she's sending a mail thru her phone smiling. Then suddenly she whisper "K.A.I.S.A.K.I"

Misaki: Akari! Stop it.. Someone might hear you..

Akari: how can I stop teasing you? You're sending mail to him, you're worried about him. And you like the nickname (smiling) it look like both of you are a couple now..

Misaki: were not .. It's just that.. it's not like him..

Akari: don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a reason about it. And more important you're not denying how you feel.

Misaki phone rings received 1 message.

Akari: Mi-chan your phone has a message.

As Misaki check the mail. It's from Kai.

"Do not worry Miwa know this place, he might be coming here. All things is good, I just need to do something important. Will text you later"

As Misaki read the message her worries flies away since no bad things happen to him but there's something bugging her. So he called Aichi.

Misaki: Aichi do you remember the time that you use the Shadow Paladin?

Aichi: (trying to remember) I think so.

Misaki: do you happen to remember the alley that we saw Kai Standing in the middle?

Kamui: (butting in) Onichan. The one has a game enhancer prototype. I think the place owns by Jun.

Aichi: Now I remember. But that's long time ago. Don't know if I remember the place correctly. Why?

Misaki: Kai might be there right now, playing Vanguard against Jun. (and I need to ask why he is acting strange, well the old him will be doing that but still.)

As Aichi, Kamui, Akari and Misaki go to Jun's place to see if Kai will be there. Kamui suddenly told them that Kai is acting weird after he saw the list of team.

Kamui: I don't know if I'm the only one notices it but. After Kai saw the list of the team he start acting strange. It looks like he's the old Kai I used to know.

Aichi: I notice it also when we play last time, he's eye is too serious on the game, it's like he's not having fun, or should I say he really wants to win.

Misaki listening to the conversation of the two, she also notices it also but she really want to see it with her eyes if he old Kai really comes back. Akari hold Misaki hand and told her that it will be okay. Then she whisper to her ears "if you like him you should also trust him" Misaki just nod to Akari's word.

As they walk they saw Miwa exiting an alley.

Kamui: Hey Miwa !

Miwa was surprise to see them,

Miwa: why all of you are here? Who's managing the shop?

Aichi: did you see Kai in there? Is he playing against Jun?

Miwa: oh. So you guys are also looking for Kai. Well he's not in there. Jun said that Kai's last visit was last week.

All of their faces has sadness since Kai was not there, Aichi and Kamui goes home with Miwa same with Akari. Misaki told them that she will be going home as well but she needs to go to a grocery store to buy some stuff for dinner.

 **At the grocery store**

Misaki checking for the stuff needed for dinner she saw Kai, She rushed to verify if it's really Kai but as she goes near him Kai is walking farther from her holding a basket of grocery. Kai putting out all his grocery at the counter, Misaki rushes to a different counter so that she can pay all the grocery and ask Kai what happen. As Misaki's groceries being put to a bag she saw Kai leaving the grocery store, as the grocery bag has filled up, she walks to the front of the grocery to check if Kai's still outside. But as she goes out and check it there were no Kai outside. Misaki decided to go home to cook dinner then will text/email Kai later. Someone call her name.

Kai: Misaki! (Holding his laugh)

Misaki: Kai! Why are you there? I thought you gone home already. And why are you laughing?

Kai: don't be surprise. I saw you at the grocery store, so I try to pull a joke on you. Hiding here then will ask all your money but when I think of it, it makes me laugh (still holding his laugh)

Misaki: (A little bit mad, but happy since she saw Kai) okay. So that why you're here, You wait waited me to walk thru here and will surprise me to give all my money to you? Like a hold-up?

Kai: yeah (laughing) but when i think of it, it's making me laugh.

Misaki: you're worst. If you did that I might hit you with this bag you know! (Now she's angry)

Kai: sorry, sorry will not do it again. (smiling at her)

Misaki: you should be. Acting like a kid.(smiles back to him)

As they walk together with the same path going home,

Kai: well sometimes it's not bad to be one; by the way I thought Miwa will be seeing me earlier? You said it into your mail.

Misaki: well he's looking for you at the shop and told us you didn't even attend the class either so he was looking for you and told us he knows where to find you.

Kai: strange he didn't show up, where did he try to find me?

Misaki: Well we tried to ask Jun if you were there but he said you didn't get to visit there till last week. (Speaking so casually to Kai, and forgot that she said "we")

Kai: "We" so that includes you? You try to find me also at Jun place?

Misaki: Huh?(Now she regrets it's and she's talking to her mind. Why did I say we. But if I lie he might not believe it, Akari I will try to trust him with this answer. Hope he will not get mad at me) ah, yes I was there also with others. We thought that you were there.

Kai: Why?

Misaki: (loses her temper, "you dense man") WHY?! Of course I'm worried about you! (she blurted out I'm forgetting We)You didn't go to school today I thought you were sick, and we thought you were at Jun's place playing against him but you're not there.

Kai: (a little bit shock on what Misaki told her and her reaction) there's something important pops up today, and I really need to attend to it. So i didn't even notify Miwa about it also.

Misaki: (still hot temper) you know you're acting strange after you saw the team list. You're returning back to your old self. Is that tournament really important?

Kai: (patting Misaki's head | Misaki blushed since this is the first time Kai did it to her) the tournament well it's a little bit important since this is only the opportunity to see him again after all this years. If you told me that earlier that I'm returning back to my old self, you should told me that. Why? You don't want to see the old me? (Looking at her)

Misaki: (Blushing and she understand what Kai is saying since Toki is a longtime friend for Kai) I like the new Kai (head looking down) you're helpful, you help the team to grow and you're kind (what am I saying to him. Blushing all over)

Kai: Misaki, (Misaki stop then Kai goes in front of her) I see,( smiles at her Misaki looking at him, still blushing. But Kai doesn't notice it because it's night all) if that will be the price just to have the glory that I seek then I better stop.

Misaki: Why? But you want to win against him?

Kai: if the price of glory will be **You** , and the others then it's not worth it, returning to my old self means losing you. Then I need to show Toki that I can win with my own style and strength.

Misaki: (now blushing and heart beating fast. Since Kai not literally said he likes her but he cannot allow losing Misaki.) Kai … you know there something I want to tell you .. I ..L.. (before she can finish the words she wants to tell her phone rings) wait Kai let me just answer this call. (it's Shin-san asking her about the grocery) Okay. I will be there 15mins max okay.

Kai: oh so you're the one who will be cooking for dinner. Nice I definitely want to try some of your cooking.(smiles)

Misaki: (lowering her head) uh huh, Sure will try to cook for you.(low tone of voice being shy)

Then all of the sudden Kai grab Misaki's left hand leaving then he said.

Kai: if you see or feel that I'm returning to my old self, I want you to stop me okay?

Misaki: I promise.

Kai: and Manager is waiting for you. I think he's hungry

Misaki: oh, right nearly forgot that (not forgot her head is still full of happiness)

Kai: oh one more thing Misaki.

As Misaki stop, Kai kiss (I rather say it's just a smack) her forehead and say good night and sweet dreams and see you tomorrow. Then Kai walks into a different direction.

Misaki was shocked since Kai kiss her forehead just like that, as she walks toward the card capital,

She's still thinking that she nearly say the words that she wants to say to Kai, even though she didn't say it, Kai kiss her forehead, told her good night and sweet dreams, it's just like one of the novel she's reading about a couple doing that or two persons understands each other feelings. After she cook dinner,

She went to her room blushing and she remembers that Kai is requesting if she can cook something for him.

 **The End! Or is it...?**

 **Requests are highly accepted! I hope you enjoy it; I might make this a multi-chaptered story if people like it...**

 **If there will be a request the next chapter name is**

 **MERCILESS EVICTION**

 **SOON**


End file.
